Thank you fan girls!
by Hazey Rine
Summary: "This is getting out of hand." Rima ran her fingers through her hair all nervous like while she tried to silence her mind. All those inner fantasies of hers was a pain in the butt. Talk about obsessive!


**~R e a l G i r l s~**

_` I r r e s i s t i b l e `_

- O n e s h o t -

Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>Mashiro Rima blew on her blonde bangs as she placed her hands on her hips. How dare that pathetic little idiot try to stand her up! She had been waiting in this flipping park ever since he called that morning- why she came, she herself didn't know. Maybe she just wanted to tease him again, or maybe she wanted to show off her skating skills, or maybe she just wanted to see him. Maybe get a chance to touch his violet hair and hold his soft hand. Have him buy her a parfait by the end of the day and then they'd walk around the park and be all happy and couple-like…<p>

"This is getting out of hand." Rima ran her fingers through her hair all nervous like while she tried to silence her mind. All those inner fantasies of hers was a pain in the butt. Talk about obsessive! All she could think, talk, speak about (To Kusukusu and herself mostly) was Nagihiko, Nagihiko, Nagihiko, oh and comedy- but that isn't really important.

She even dressed all nicely for him and had the initiative to tie her hair up so it wouldn't get in the way of their afternoon of… ice skating. But while Rima stood in the very centre of the frozen lake, she felt foolish. She probably looked like a poor child that had been left by her mom to play along with the other kids.

"Mashiro-chibi!" There was a chorus of loud voices and Rima's head snapped to the left and her mouth almost fell.

'_What the heck are they doing here?_' Violet hair and contacted brown eyes greeted Rima, and a feeling of dread drifted over to her. '_Fan girls are the worst!_'

"We've noticed that you and Nagihiko-sama are getting closer and closer!" one of the girls shrieked, moving forward in her sparkly pink skates. Rima glared at the color as if it offended her, even though it didn't, considering that she had a pink haired best friend.

"What of it?" she replied, casually brushing off the question even if it meant a whole lot more to her and her loud beating heart.

"Well, why is it happening?" another one asked "Aren't you guys supposed to hate each other? He belongs to us- not you!"

"As you've said," Rima started in a calm voice "He is a he, not a thing; therefore you don't have legitimate rights to own him."

"Stop the stupid big high and mighty smart talk," chided the one by the far left "and tell us what you're doing getting close to our Nagi-sama!"

"Fine," Rima threw a few blonde locks over her shoulder "I like him."

There was silence and Rima's heart, pride, and soul dropped out of her body as she realized what she had just said. '_I didn't mean to say that! They just got on to my nerves!_'

"Ahem." One of the quiet fan girls coughed fakely and adjusted her glasses, reminding Rima of Kairi. "Can you please explain that? I mean, it's totally out of your character and-."

"I don't care that it isn't in my character! And I don't care that you guys think it's incredibly cliché!" she lifted her gaze from the iced lake and her lavender colored skates and faced the throng of fan girls with determination in her eyes. "But what does it matter- when the guy you're after is the same guy that I like?"

"What?" as expected there came the thousands of screams. Rima bit her lip, her eyes glazing over as she finally realized what she had done. It almost made her wish she could slice the frozen water underneath her and jump in and stay inside for the rest of her life. But that damage had already been done.

"Why do you think I always pester and annoy him?" she asked bravely, her courage slowly returning to her "Why do you think I call him names? Why do you think I tag along every chance I get?"

"I thought it was because of Hinamori-sempai…" one of the girls muttered, her hands gripping her badly dyed black-ish, violet-ish hair. She was biting her trembling lip and Rima smiled warmly at her, genuinely real.

"Observant." She noted and nodded her head "But that was only at first. At some time I… I fell to know who Nagi really was inside and I… I guess I just fell in like."

"You mean '_love_'?" the redheaded leader (with violet high lights) asked, crossing her arms over her chest and keeping her gaze on the trees behind Rima. You could tell that she was trying awfully hard to stop her tears of awe from falling.

"I meant '_like_'." Rima replied blowing on her bangs "I'm not old enough to fall in love, but what's a little likeness going to do to me?"

"Ri-Rima-chan?" the duo and the rest of the girls whipped their heads to their left and feasted their eyes on the kimono clad teenager. His violet hair was in a nice bouncy bun, dancing paraphernalia in his hands and a nice ornament in his hair. His cheeks flushed with red, whether from the cold or the conversation, no one knew.

"Na- Nadeshiko…" she hesitated. Rima's eyes shot back to the fan girls, refusing to meet his stark and amused gaze. Obviously he had heard all she had said and wasn't about to let her hear the last of it. He turned to the other girls and smiled, waving them off with a small threat before gliding up to the girl in his long trailing kimono.

"Rima-chan…" the blonde drew in a long breath before rolling her eyes.

"Get your fancy shmancy kimono out of the frozen lake and how the hell are you doing that without your skates on?" she crossed her arms over her chest, gliding backwards, moving away from him. He growled ever so slightly, not understanding why she was moving away from him.

"Practice," he narrowed his ocher eyes at her "now get back here."

"I don't have to do what you say." She stuck her tongue out at him, moving in slow strides before stopping all together in front of him. "You heard…?"

"Nah, I was listening to my music- _of course_ I heard!" his quick and snappy tone made Rima flinch before she smoothed her long lavender colored coat.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything…" She let out a small sigh, her breath evident in the smoke-fog thingy that was due to the cold temperature. Rima flatted her slightly puffy hair and placed on the best fake smile she could before waving her hand "I'll be going then- See ya Nagihiko."

"Whatever happened to cross dresser?" arms snaked around her waist and Rima found herself pressed up to a warm body. She cringed at the closeness and tried to squirm away, but since she was wearing skates and at least a few inches under Nagihiko's height, resistance (as the smart ass maniac would say) was futile.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" she persistently kicked at him and remembered she had blades on her feet and not ordinary shoes, so she stayed still which sadly, worked in Nagihiko's favor.

"Rima…" he looked into her eyes and froze her in spot. Snow drifted to the ground in Q-tip like clumps while he slowly leaned in "Rima-chan I… I-."

"Shh," Rima pressed her finger to his lips, shutting him up. Her cheeks were flushed bright red with happiness as giggles left her parted lips. "Don't say it."

"Why not?" Nagihiko mumbled underneath her finger. He pressed his lips to it, increasing her blush before she whipped her finger back and gave him a one over glance.

"Cause only real girls say '_I love you'_" She flipped her blonde hair at him and turned around, skating away, but not before looking over her shoulder and giving him a small smirk "Cross dresser."

"If you hadn't been paying attention…" his trailing voice and taunting tone made her freeze on the spot before she quickly spun around (impressing him since she was still wearing her skates) with curiosity on her face.

"What?" she mumbled, clearly impatient.

"I wasn't about to say '_I love you'_, I was about to say that I found you simply _irresistible._" A mischievous grin found its way to his pink lips and Rima got the instinct to start running and to get very, very far away from him "And in my book- cross dressers are allowed to say that."

"Whatever!" Rima's voice was the last thing he heard before something cold hit his forehead and he nearly toppled over from the big snow ball.


End file.
